


You're in the Military AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You're in the Military AU

You were just landing back in your hometown, it had been months since you’d seen Michael and you were so excited you couldn’t hold it in. You singing under your breath, “I’m gonna see Miiiichael, I’m gonna see Michaaaaaeeel!” One of the trainees noticed and spoke up, “happy there sergeant?” The rest of the trainees started laughing and making jokes about it.

“She’s tough as nails, until she sees lover boy!” one of the joked.

You rolled your eyes and kept walking towards the exit, “Make fun, but at least I’m going home to my husband.”

Your friend grabbed their bag and ran to walk with you, “so, what’re you thinking Michael’s going to say?”

You shrugged, “I’m not sure, but I don’t really care, can’t wait to see him after all these months.”

The rest of your crew started giggling, “what a softy!”

You kept walking and when you walked into the terminal you saw Michael waiting for you. He was holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers, “y/n! Over here!” You gripped your bags tightly and took off running. As you got closer you dropped your bag and he dropped the flowers, “Mikey!” He picked you up in a hug and swung you around. You kissed Michael for a good five minutes, and when you stopped to look around you noticed everyone from your group was watching you.

A younger woman spoke up, “How cute! Ma'am, you and your husband are so sweet!”

Another trainee laughed, “Sweet, but let’s face it, you aren’t as intimidating anymore.”

Michael had seen this happen tons of times, and he knew exactly how to deal with people who weren’t afraid of the two of you, “ATTEN-” all the trainees were at attention and were standing tall, “-tiveness is key to baking perfect cookies.” They all rolled their eyes as soon as they realized what Michael had done. You and Michael laughed and picked up your stuff, “ready to go Mikey?" 

You saluted your group, but just as you were about to walk away the same woman who said the two of you were cute ran up to you, "ma'am, I have to ask, don’t you mind that the trainees make fun of you?” You smiled, shrugged, and held Michael’s hand, “When you find the right person, you want to be with them all the time. And I haven’t seen Mikey in months, so if people make fun of me, I don’t care, I’m just happy to be back in his arms again.”


End file.
